The last twins
by techna13
Summary: We were a human once ... Then the Deceptions found me in that desert . We are the last twins for a reason because no bots is ever the last long in our attacks. And we're the only twin like us ... Megadork want a pair of frontliners, he got them, only We want to see him dead. ( don't own transformer only OC)
1. Chapter 1

' ding,ding,ding' The last bell rang at jouster high school. The sound of kids talking loudly and Miss summers giving assignments for over the summer break filled the class room.

Sighing , I put my school work away and left seconds before any one else because the other kids were too interested in the new gossip and fashion. My 2 aft hole, fraggers of

siblings included. Their both step siblings from my dad marring that glitch blonde, Barbara 2 months after my mom died. Angel Raced to her locker with great speed and

reflexes from the the few months of being here and past years of school. I stuffed what was left in my locker which was just my favorite blue binder with a picture of G1 Team

prime from transformers. She through her red and yellow back pack over her shoulders and walk to the door as the other students flooded the hall. Angel exited the building and watched as her step siblings get inside Barbara's car and drove off. Sighing again she started her routined walk to her house

That's another thing about me, I'm my families black sheep. I get good grades and love robotics and math. I stay home on weekends and when I'm supposedly Got to be at my ' popular friends house' or my ' boy friends house' like my siblings . No. For me to fit in to my family you must be a Dumb, fragging glitch who will be pregent by 14 . So mostly I need to change every thing about me . Angel was some what different than most people because She kind of knew that she was a OC in a story for the writer who very badly wanted to be in her life than theirs. Which was true.

But back to Angel walking home. She passed the half way mark ,which was a worn down wear house . In ten more minutes, she be home and she be asked the same questions like " do u finally have a boyfriend ?" or " where is the friends home , so I can go get them?" . Stopping she decide to go in . It was in good condition for an old building . I looked around and I saw an old stairway, I went to it right after I saw what condition it was in. Testing the stairs first before going down .I gently went down the steps to a giant basement fill with old tools for mechanic work such as robots and machinery. There's a lock on the door at the back of the room and I stopped for a moment ' no one would mind if I messed with robotic stuff down here, right?' I took a look around again ' ya they wouldn't minded besides no one been in here in like 34 years'. Setting my things on the ground and on a table , I walked back up the stairs and headed home.

Once I got there I got the key to the door out of my my pocket but I guess what didn't need to because they probably already unlocked it . Going inside and I quickly and quietly as i could as everyone was in the living room talking on cell phones or their laptops. I got as of much the machinery parts and robotic things as well as my favorite transformers necklace that was the symbol of the autobots and my tablet ,then headed downstairs and out the door.

I returned to the warehouse and I sat the things on the table near my backpack. I took out my journal for robotics and I thought about some things. I thought about what I was going to build. And what was I going to do. I thought about reading on my story about the girl that got a necklace and that opened a port to world of the Autobots. Then it hit me .well or less the way writer wanted it go And also she's a big fan of the Autobots. Quickly, I started to weld metals and machinery to make the portal and quickly looked up anything on the war ,cybertronians and the two factions . I started up the machine , asking I little help from primus as well .But suddenly the machine fell over from its standing position and with a flash it turn on . A big glowing swirling mass of color filled the room . I , being a very intelagant person, turn to the recorder on my tablet , hooking it up to my laptop before tying it to a long Rope lowering it in to the portal or as the writer calls it a dimensional portal . Angel lowered the tablet until she thought was low enough , tying it to the table leg ,looked at my laptop to see a cloud filled sky and a sandy desert. I when and got my journal, the information on the transformers and a copy of the dimensional portal semantics , stuffing them in my school bag before before jumping in . Unfortunately, early enough not to see Starscream's trines come right tours me.

 **First story going up yyyyyaaaaaa ok everyone it met take me a while to up date the next chapter because I'm also working on aanother new story " a girl with Secrets" through put up a thing for one shots for that story I really want to get it on and up and me having a horrible fours on things for long points of times met not have a next chapter up for a while so enjoy.**


	2. the change and the home for the writer

(? Pov)

I was on a hard metal table ,my vision blurred in and out as I tried to move. I failed at this , I tried to remember what happen to this point. / if you want I could tell you ' angel/ "no , I'm good" I looked around looking for who said that /ok , I'm telling the reader then / " fine " the dizziness return then pain...so much pain..t..h..e..n.

/ your blacking out again , [sighing ]sorry I didn't putting the sence of what happen to angel and the seekers-/[Thud] " WHERE THE FRAG IM I!" a femme and mech like voices screamed in unsion /- they're awake. hi ,im the writer ,and more or less . YOUR IN MY HOUSE/the writer shout up to the to the now wake mystery people. The writer had a thin but curvy body with gold and dark brown hair wearing a white summer hauler dress. /ok for those who are confused right now is that ever time someone that knows of me fall in to sleep, blacks out , faints or in a coma they come visit me. / a women wearing a pink, black and purple dress comes out into the graden like area . / i designed it like those Chinese or Japanese like temples with a graden because I think they look nice/ the writer watch the woman now joined by a blue jean wearing man with a white t shirt and black jacket .

/Come over here you two and sit down/ I waved them over under my nice canopy that looked like a place you get married with three soft fluffy chairs and a table, holding snacks and lemonade in the middle of it . The two first hesitated the male stopping the woman before she won him over with a confidence filled smile. Leading the way, they sat down the guy on the right and the girl on the left .I cross my legs politely before asking / do you want to know what happen to you?/ the two looked at each other ,clearly scared of what they may hear. I would too if I were in their position. / You were a human that went through a portal from your world to the one of the transformer-/" NO THAT'S LOCIGALY POSSIBLE .WE 'RE TWO DIFFEREN-" I put my hand over the young mans mouth to quickly quiet him down from / let me finish please / I watched them as the woman took the man's hand in a way to comfort him/ when you got to the other side , A trine of deception seekers found you taking you with them . the deception leader Megaton was using humans in a experiment to turn them in to soldiers for the war ... You were used in the experiment ...in the middle of it they...use a energon blade to cut you in half put one part in a mech / point to the young man who stared in disbelief at the writer/ and a femme frame. That the reason why your two and why i didn't put it in a chapter is because then you and everyone else would be scared for life/ I look at the two , now both staring at me , their figure blurring and turn to static before nothing was left .I warned them / your waking up , good lucky ,they're waiting for you./

 **hey everybody now you know what the Writer looks like / im the writer but in real life i don't look like that/ i posted I new chapter because A. I was bored and 25. I need some thing to do so yaaaaaa I met post a chapter tomorrow so Happy 2016 if not ( went to go find Jazz to plan New years party)(now run with Jazz because sprayed silly string on a mad , wretch throwing hatchet.)**


	3. the vow

The twins onlined on the same cold metal tables as before. Now the differents is that four, if not six bots, one being a medic , were in the room with them . one of them , a red and black one, went over to a switches that was connected to the magnetic hold that the tables had on so they couldn't leave . A pair when to the table that held a pink, purple and white femme that had wheeled heels and what looked like wires that were bunched to look like pig tails. The two grabbed hold of her servos and arms tightly before signaling the red mech , who pulled down on the left switch, granting the femme movement. She struggled a bit ,then a bot punched her in the helm making her fall and calm down out of shock. then halted her up to stand.

The other three bots did the same to the large dark blue , white and black mech with spiky wire hair of a human male , through he didn't struggle ,so no force was used. The Cons pulled and pushed the two out of the room and down the long hall to a large hanger . there were other bots standing in a line , shoulder to shoulder mostly mechs and one or two other femme, all were shaking and had red optics . Armed Decepticons were posted at the door as the two were pushed in hard making the femme lose her balance , but not hit the floor as the mech stop her. More armed decepticons were closer to the group keeping them from moving as the two were put on the end.

Two more bots entered , one being a large mech with clawed servos. gun metal gray armor and Rudy red optic stop and stood in front of the line as the other, a flyer with blue red and gray armor,as well as red optics walked in front of the shaking and a handed full of mad looking bots " LISTEN UP YOU PIECES OF SCRAP METAL AND LISTEN WELL!" he's high pitched voice made the femme grin as he walked to the other bot to stand beside him . the other walked forward "Welcome , I'm your Lord and Master Megatron . you bots are the news soldiers for the decepticon army. Yo-."

"I WILL NEVER SERVICE A TALKING TOASTER!" every one turn to a confidence and slightly shaking green and white flyer. He walked out of the line and the armed decepticons walked forward to deal with him when Megatron signal them to stop . He walked to the flyer "So you believe you have a choice " quickly ,Megatron grabbed one of the seeker wings in his hand crushing it . Said flyer was throwed over away from the line , falling to the ground in pain before a ped was stomped on to his chassis "look here" Megatron shout to the bots "And, see what happens to theses who try to defy me" his servo transformer in to a plasma canon and shot in to the mechs chassis , offlining him.

Megatron left the mech there and when down the line of bots until he stopped at the twins and stared at their optics . one being the normal decepticon red and the other the autobot blue. He looked away ,signalingto the others , who separated the mech from the femmes.

The female twin fighting against the cons before being roughly halt over to the femmes . She felt scared and hurt that her twin didn't do no thing to stop this before a large feeling of love and protectiveness came over the feelings :: listen to would they say:: a smooth mech voice filled her helm. She didn't know where it came from tell she spotted her twin staring at her. :: I will find you and see you again . Don't fight against them:: he stared at more :: its a bond , i heard a con talk to another that was pushed me in to the hanger, that we met be trouble if we find out how to use our bond , its easy to use just think of some thing and I will know. When we find each other again i Will teach how to use it better :: this was the last moment that the twins would see each other. As the femmes push out in to another hall way.

( femme pov)

They push us down the hall , there was 5 of us, me not included. They push one to a room then keep us going down the hall. I turn back then forward again to see a group of mechs enter the room. One after the other we stop and push another femme into a room again . until we stop they throwed me in to a the room we were at closing the door behind me . Seconds later three mechs entered , all having hungry looking faces as they walked tours me. ...no...

( mech pov )

After they took my sister away , the mystery mech and Lord Megatron left and so did the other armed decepticons. We were left to our own. I sat against a wall, soon as I sat down I felt dread and regretfulness in my bond to my sister then pain and agony filled it suddenly making me almost yell in pain. But I greted my teeth instead. I then to try and distract her from the pain when sound filled the hanger than I saw the barrels of different mounted blaster start to come out of the wall .

I got to my feet as they started to shoot at us . the other didn't know until they were shot or saw some one died from a wound. I tried dodging as many as I could. I got shot in my right servo and arm that started to bleed Oregon and when numb in my hand . a few seconds later and they stop shooting and I fell to the ground . That high pitched bot voice filled the room " this was your first training session. Those of you that survived are now solider of the decepticon Faction ." the hanger smelled of burned metal , any one once was a alive was probly now died,I saw only one other bot being dragged in to a cell in what I was guessing was the brig, the others in that hanger I never saw alive again.

(Femme pov)

They left finally then more mech came in . I thought I would start sobbing again but they dragged me out of the room , one saying some thing about serving your fellow decepticons well, before throwing me in to a cell with a mech . I cry as I tried to stay away from him as much as possible. Looking a way from him as he enclosed his arm a round my waist " hey, hey it me. hey it me" my twins familiar sounding voice filled the empty cell as he pulled me in to his lap. I sobbed hard in to his chassis as he rocked back and front . we made a vow that day we'd work for the decepticons , so we could destroy them in that dark , death smelling cell.


	4. Trailseeker

Male twin pov.

Two decepticons came for me in the morning. I was halled down to a different hanger fill with different vehicles . Some were sport cars and jets to pick up trucks and cargo planes . I wasn't the only mech there either . there was two others , one was a red and orange flyer looking at a Japanese fighter jet and a silver- white grounder. Both had the red optics of a decepticons.

I looked a round the room and saw a vehicle that caught my optic . A brand new 2014 Toyata Tacoma truck . I scanned it and transformed in to my new alt. form . The others found theirs too, the flyer when with the jet and silver bot when with a smart car.

" All right , YOU pieces of scar metal , line up " The mech , that yesterday stood next to Megatron ,Shouted . we quickly line up and stood back plates straight and at attention.

" I Am StarScream" he walked in front of us and glared at me .He stood in front of me. " What Is your Destination ?" Starscream questioned.

" desti-what" what was he talking about ? " YOUR NAME, YOU USELESS GLITCH" Starscream roared, making me stumble backwards.' a name , I haven't thought of a name' .Wait.. standing straight I said " MY name is Trailseeker" Sarscream stood back a way from me before saying. " Trailseeker,' he seemed to tested the words. lord Megatorn wishes for you to wear this "

The air commander hand me a super tinned face mask , it was color a blood red , I slipped it on to my faceplate. " Good , now " He did a hand command and the bots who pull me from my twin came over and pull me through a pair of doors as we left Starscream must have started training the other two mechs . Their screams followed us through the halls.

* * *

Femme pov.

After they took my twin , I haven't seen a another bot . I tried to talk to him through our bond but he didn't answer. Suddenly screams started echoing through the room . After maybe ten minutes or less , two bots were dragged on the floor past my cell. One looked like he used to be white or silver , but it was hard to tell with all the scorched marks and energon covered plating . the othe was a flyer but both his wings were badly damaged , one was only hanging by wireds. they didn't have my twin. :: where are you?::

 **Okay everyone, I know that's been a while and stuff but I know chapter 2 was a horrable mess too. I'm going to try harder in writing this story . I have a name for the femme bot . I'm going to make the chapters shorter. but anyway , I'm still trying to figure out how to put the writer in to the story more with out another Chapter 2, soooo bye.**


	5. the gift

**TRAILSEEKER POV.**

I felt my twin brush against the bond . I could feel she was afraid as the cons took me through the many halls and finally to a power lift . We waited as the lift took us up, what felt like hours . The floors that we pass , I saw a very large area that had hundreds , if not thousands of bots . All were mechs and drones sparing and fighting each other as a over seeing officer let them tear each other a part.

The scene was quickly gone when I felt a surge of fear then ...determination from my sister. :: what's wrong ?:: I quickly question in fear something was happening . :: I found out some thing ... don't worry I'm fine :: I waited a bit before asking :: what did you find? :: she only said :: you will see :: . then the doors open to a large desk with Megatron siting, back at facing the large bay window because he didn't see his killer behind him.

* * *

 **FEMME BOT , EARLYIER THAT DAY POV**.

I was still in your cell when my brothers said his name . Trail Seeker was a great name . Now , what about me? I thought for a while as I tried to remember what the Writer told us . _Used to be human , A SINGLE BEING HUMAN_ . Maybe I should name myself after something on earth. I remember that one day I got bored and was surfing the internet and found a picture of the northern lights.

I remember loving a picture filled with pinks and greens and white in the sky in lines. THAT IT! My name is Aurora Lights after the lights of the Northern skies. I stood with new confidence and thought _if maybe if I had training or even a weapon that no one would not touch me AGAIN THATS NOT MY TWIN_. Just then a slab of folded metal fell to the floor behind me, making me jump when I went to tell my twin my new name . :: what's wrong ?:: I felt him worry through the bond as I slowly walked to it as the cell was still in great shape not to be falling part. :: I found out something ...don't worry I'm fine ::

A card was on a sting connected on it , it said **a gift to a girl who will need it . Don't worry your brother will get his too - the Writer**. the slab top end facing me broke off and transformed to brands that match my paint job and the rest stayed together. I pull on one of the brands on my wrists and it tighten on to a prefect fit around , I turned my wrist around as my twin asked another question :: what did you find?:: I answered With a ::you will see :: and went to check if another was coming . It was clear of bots. the brands did not give the response I wanted so I tried jerking my hand forward and back . The brand changed in to a gantlet with blaster barriers on the top when it when forward and the chambers open to put ammo in when it went backwards.

I found out the slab changed in to a big war hammer with three canon barriers build in to the left side of it . I found a button on the handle that makes it a machine gun canon that fired three in one shot or in a singles. I heard bots coming and quickly changed the gun back and put the other brands on . the slab fit it self to her back.

The flyer from when we first came , _Screamer_. came and open the cell as two other bots made it so I couldn't get away . " Lord Megatron wants to see you " he said and that was it . the three of them start to go to where ever megadronk was .

 **that is the new chapter of the story sorry I was gotten for soo long I had to finish school for the summer and deal with braces and I just got over getting three teeth pulled . have a nice four of July.**


End file.
